1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile information apparatus, and in particular, to a mobile information apparatus which estimates a position of a user on the basis of a usage state of a device on a network, and a moving method therefor, an information system and a position estimation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many digital devices have been manufactured and have come into wide use, and automating at home utilizing a network in association with such digital devices has been developed. With respect to such automating at home, for example, an automation system which acquires information on whether or not a user is in a room, and applies appropriate processing onto the information has been known.
In Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-16659), there is disclosed an automation system which detects that a person is not in a house, and automatically suppresses the consumption of standby current of unnecessary devices in rooms. In accordance therewith, an appropriate home-automation is realized without any special operation by a user.
However, in a prior art in Patent Document 1, although the user presence is detected, there is the problem that, for example, when desired information is provided to the user by using a robot type mobile information apparatus, a concrete method therefor has not been disclosed.